Just A Woman
by Dark Flame Iori
Summary: I know what you're thinking, but this isn't a woman bashing story. Just read it will ya?


Just a Woman  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I do not own DBZ, blah, blah, blah. I am basing this songfic off of Jadedbest's fic, My Friend. You should read it first, then you'll understand this better. She has her fanfics up on Mediaminer.org, and also on Fanfiction.net. Also, the song used in this fic is NickelBack's 'Never Again'. Many of the text passages are excerpts from Jadedbest's My Friend.  
  
*******************************  
  
He's drunk again  
  
It's time to fight  
  
She must have done something wrong tonight.  
  
The living room becomes a boxing ring  
  
It's time to run  
  
When you see him  
  
Clicking his hands  
  
She's just a woman!  
  
Never Again!  
  
*******************************  
  
Argana crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame as she watched her son. His back was to her and she watched as he pulled the T-shirt over his head and down his torso. Her eyes caught the dark purple bruise on his lower back. She immediately lowered her eyes, guilt washing over her.  
  
Vegeta slipped his wallet in his back pocket and grabbed his keys. As he turned he gave her a questioning look. He had known she was there along.  
  
Argana gave him a small smile. "Are you going out tonight?"  
  
"Yes." Vegeta lowered his eyes a moment in indecision. "Maybe I shouldn't-"  
  
Argana quickly shook her head. "Don't even think about it. You need to get out and have some fun. I'll be just fine."  
  
*******************************  
  
I hear the scream  
  
From down the hall  
  
Amazing she can even talk at all  
  
She cries to me  
  
"Go back to bed!"  
  
Terrified that she'll wind up  
  
Dead in his hands  
  
She's just a woman!  
  
Never Again!  
  
I've seen it before  
  
And I lie again  
  
I've been there before  
  
And I lie again  
  
Never before have I seen him this bad!  
  
She's just a woman!  
  
Never Again!  
  
*******************************  
  
The absence of her husband however was not uncommon. He would often leave first thing in the morning only to return late the same night reeking to high heaven. In the beginning she had pitied him for she too had needed comfort but now she only felt anger when she thought of the man he had let himself become.  
  
A pair of strong arms wrapping around her was what shook her from her thoughts. When he buried his face in the side of her neck she shuddered in revulsion and turned to face him trying to push him away. He overpowered her, however, and crushed his mouth down to hers. As the putrid taste of alcohol assaulted her senses, Argana fought against him. She eventually got in a surprisingly hard hit causing him to lift his head and frown down at her.  
  
"I want you to stop," she said simply.  
  
"I don't have time for your games tonight, woman," he said as he slowly lowered his head to her again.  
  
Argana placed both her hands on his chest and with a small grunt of effort, pushed him away. When he stumbled back she stepped around him and stormed angrily out of the kitchen. She didn't get too far into the living room before he grabbed her wrist and turned her forcefully to look at him.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?!"  
  
"I'm going to Bardock's and Lyneaxa's for the night. I refuse to stay here with you like this!"  
  
"You don't honestly believe I will just let you run out of here whenever you want do you? If I have to exist in this Hellhole, so shall you. Tonight you will perform your duties as a wife should," he said with surprising clarity despite his obvious drunken state.  
  
Argana tried to pull her already throbbing arm from his grip, but he held her firm. "I will not sleep with you, Vegeta. You are not the man I use to know and I refuse to lay with a stranger any longer."  
  
Her husband's eyes sparked with fury that was only matched by the flames in her own. In their anger neither noticed as their son entered the house. Vegeta frowned at the obviously intense scene before him.  
  
"Why you insolent woman," his father growled as he raised his hand to teach her a lesson.  
  
Vegeta didn't even have to think about it as he quickly moved into the house and positioned himself between his parents. Pushing his mother behind him, he glared up at his father.  
  
The father returned the look. "Get out of my way boy."  
  
"No."  
  
Vegeta growled deep in his throat. "All I get from you two is disrespect! Well I guess I'll have to teach you some discipline," he said as he balled up his already raised hand.  
  
"No!" Argana screamed moving around her son to face her husband. She just couldn't watch it. Not again. She put a pausing hand on her husband chest, which he brushed away, then turned to her son. Placing a gentle hand on his cheek, she spoke firmly to him. "Vegeta this does not concern you. I want you to go to your room." He looked as if he was going to refuse when she placed a silencing hand on his mouth. "Go," she said.  
  
Vegeta looked at her in utter disbelief that she was doing this. Again. His eyes flashed angrily then he brushed away her hand and moved towards the door. "Fine," he said in his anger. "If you want to continue to be his punching bag, that's your concern but don't think for a minute that I'm going to sit around and watch!"  
  
Then he was gone.  
  
*******************************  
  
Just tell the nurse  
  
You slipped and fell  
  
It starts to sting as it starts to swell  
  
She looks at you  
  
She wants the truth  
  
It's right out there  
  
In the waiting room  
  
With those hands!  
  
Looking just as sweet as he can  
  
Never Again!  
  
I've seen it before  
  
And I lie again  
  
I've been there before  
  
And I lie again  
  
Never before have I seen him this bad  
  
She's just a woman!  
  
Never Again!  
  
Never Again!  
  
"Some people aren't as athletic as you, Vegeta," Bulma stated.  
  
"Some people are weaklings."  
  
"That maybe true but that doesn't mean you should remind them by beating the snot out of them everyday."  
  
"Whatever," Vegeta murmured as he turned away from her. In doing so he presented her with his full profile. There was no way that Henry could have caused the dark purple bruise along his jaw. Instinctively, she reached at and touched the mark. Vegeta pulled away and frowned at her.  
  
"You have to stop getting into fights with your father, Vegeta," she said gently.  
  
Vegeta looked away from her and stared at the far wall.  
  
Bulma lightly touched his shoulder. "Vegeta?"  
  
He sighed and put his head down. "Tell him that," was all he said.  
  
*******************************  
  
Father's a name you haven't earned yet!!!  
  
You're just a child with a temper!!!  
  
Haven't you heard 'Don't hit a Lady!'!?  
  
Kicking your ass will be a pleasure!!!!!!  
  
*******************************  
  
How Vegeta longed to say those words to his father! He tossed in bed. Even though his NickelBack CD was up loud, he could still hear the angry voices. He didn't notice, but his eyelids began to drop.  
  
*******************************  
  
He's drunk again  
  
It's time to fight  
  
Same old shit  
  
Just on a different night  
  
She grabs the gun  
  
She's had enough!  
  
Tonight she'll find out fucking why  
  
She put up with this man!?  
  
Pulls the trigger  
  
Fuck if she can't!  
  
Never Again!  
  
I've seen it before  
  
And I lie again  
  
I've been there before  
  
And I lie again  
  
Never before have I seen him this bad  
  
She's just a woman!  
  
Never Again!  
  
I've seen it before  
  
And I lie again  
  
I've been there before  
  
And I lie again  
  
Never before have I seen him this bad  
  
She's just a woman!  
  
Never Again!  
  
Never Again!  
  
Never Again!  
  
Never Again!  
  
Never Again!  
  
*******************************  
  
Vegeta wakes up in a cold sweat. Was it just a dream!? He punches his pillow. Damn! He can still hear the angry voices. He slams his fist on the EJECT button of his CD player. He grabs his NickelBack CD and threw it out the window. Never Again! 


End file.
